Back Against the Wall
by iheartcsinewyork
Summary: Based on scenes from 02.18.2014's episode. WilSon. Duh.


_**MOTHER OF ALL THAT IS HOLY. WHO SAW TODAY'S EPISODE? ME. I DID. AND IT WAS BEAUTIFUL. I CRIED.**_

_**Okay, almost cried. But seriously, those boys are doing some WERK as our favorite couple. **_

_**So with that, of course I had to take their beautiful and heartfelt scenes and turn them dirty. **_

_**(Like you weren't thinking the same damn thing… ;P)**_

_**WARNING: Will swallows. Nuff said?**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I ain't even mad. Days is giving me life right now, so you just go on ahead with ya bad self.**_

_**xx**_

As Will pressed his lips against Sonny's the only thought flashing through his mind was how unbelievably lucky he was.

He had a very supportive, yet slightly crazy family, a beautiful baby girl and the love of his life.

His future _husband_.

Pulling back, Sonny rested his head against the door with a smile, "I really thought your mom was gonna be excited from the get go."

Will shook his head, "The last thing I want to talk about right now is my mother and her insanity."

Sonny raised a brow, "Oh? What uh, exactly, did you want to talk about?"

Will's hands moved from the door to cradle Sonny's jaw, "I don't wanna talk."

Whining playfully, Sonny pouted, "No fair. You can't use my own lines to get into my pants."

Will snorted and took a step back, "Fine. I'm sure we can think of something else to do."

Shaking his head, Sonny reached out and tugged Will close by his belt loops. He crushed their lips together and repositioned his hands so they were cupping the fine behind of his fiancé.

Grinding shamelessly against one another, Will's hands rested on either side of Sonny's head as his lips trailed down the side of the tan neck.

Murmuring softly, Will nibbled and teased his way down until the exposed flesh was covered by gray material.

Reaching for the hem, Will tugged it up and Sonny finished the job, pulling it off all the way.

Eager to further explore the new expanse of skin, Will went to work.

Licking, biting, sucking, teasing and tasting every inch of the firm chest like it was the last thing he was gonna do. The soft skin was covered in a dark dusting of hair and drove Will up one wall and down the next.

"Mmmm Will, baby. Yes."

Will shivered as his tongue dipped into Sonny's navel, inches away from the waistband of those dark jeans.

Dropping to his knees, Will looked up at Sonny.

His head was back against the door, eyes closed in pure bliss and his hands were tightened into fists at his side.

The glint of the new band on his left hand caught Will's eye and he audibly sighed.

This prompted Sonny to open his eyes and look down, "You okay baby?"

Nodding, Will smirked as he reached for the buckle of Sonny's belt, "Better than okay. Fantastic. Perfect. Just perfect."

Sonny chuckled lightly and wove a hand through Will's hair, "Perfect's the word."

Will snorted and grinned as he worked the buttons, "Perfect is _always_ the word when it comes to us apparently."

Sonny nodded and glanced across the room, knowing that he'd lose it a lot faster than he wanted if he continued to watch Will's every move.

Will caught the deliberate action and smiled as he finally worked Sonny's cock free. Shoving the denim and underwear down, he practically squealed in delight at finally getting free reign on the delicious appendage.

"We need a new word." And with that, Will took Sonny into his mouth, swallowing deeply.

"Ahhh fuuuuuuuck."

Pulling off, Will looked up at Sonny with a smirk gracing his full lips, "A little vulgar, but I like it."

Sonny's eyes narrowed and he nudged his cock against the seam of Will's mouth, indicating he was past the point of talking.

Will's jaw dropped and he allowed Sonny to push his cock inside once more.

Reaching up, Will grasped Sonny's hands and placed them on the back of his head. Sonny whimpered loudly, understanding exactly what Will was saying without the words.

Tightening his grip, Sonny laced his fingers through the blonde hair and held Will immobile. Thrusting in and out of the hot mouth, Sonny gave Will exactly what he wanted.

Will's hands gripped the front of Sonny's thighs, holding onto the strong muscle as Sonny used him in the best way possible.

Tapping Sonny's leg, the brunette quickly pulled out and let Will catch his breath.

Gasping, Will glanced up into Sonny's dark eyes.

"Fuck, that's so hot Will. Letting me fuck your throat like that baby."

Will raised a hand and wrapped it around Sonny's cock, teasing and torturing the hard flesh.

Whimpering, Sonny thrust against the light touch.

"Will, please!"

"Hmm? Something you want?"

Sonny nodded, unable to look down, "Please. I uh… oh fuckkkkk!"

Will took Sonny deep in his throat, this time he was in complete control of this situation. Brushing his tongue against the sensitive head, Will moaned softly, sending the vibrations echoing throughout Sonny's body.

Sonny's knees shook and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer, especially if Will did that thing with his tongue again.

"Will, babe, I'm gonna come… baby?!"

Sonny frantically tried to displace Will, moments away from falling over the edge.

But Will held tighter and sucked Sonny deeper, allowing the brunette to explode and come undone wholly.

Will made a show of swallowing as he pulled Sonny from his mouth, lightly flicking the overstimulated head with his tongue.

Sonny jerked in surprise and grabbed onto the blonde hair, creating some distance between his sensitive cock and Will's teasing mouth.

Pouting, Will stood and pressed a hot kiss to Sonny's lips. Tongues tangled and danced as each boy fought for control. Finally Will relented, allowing Sonny to claim his lips in a fierce and demanding kiss.

Switching positions, Sonny now had Will pressed against the door.

Deciding a little payback was in order, Sonny's lips trailed to Will's ear.

Nibbling lightly, he teased the shell before whispering exactly what Will wanted to hear, "My turn."

S_**oooo I literally wrote this in an hour and I know it sucks, *hehe*, but I wanted to post before I went to work and disappeared for 5 hours.**_

_**Hope you liked it at least a little bit. **_

_**I know some other fantastic writers are toying around with their ideas so hold out for THOSE babies! ;)**_

_**xx**_

_**Amy**_

_**P.S. You don't have to review this cause I'm aware that it's not that good. Lol.**_

_**P.P.S. Thanks for being made of awesome stuffs babes (:**_

_**P.P.P.S. I want someone to love me the way Will loves Sonny. So hard it hurts. Those boys. Perfect.**_


End file.
